


Don't touch her

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anger, Angry Mikasa Ackerman, Anxiety Attacks, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Bullying, Canon Lesbian Relationship, College, Comfort, Confrontations, Conversations, Cruelty, Eating Disorders, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Evil Laughter, F/F, Face Punching, Fear, Feels, Female Homosexuality, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Girls Kissing, Guilt, Harassment, Hiding in Plain Sight, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Inner Dialogue, Jeans, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Levi, Minor Violence, Modern Era, Must Read, Name-Calling, Pain, Panic, Panic Attacks, Peer Pressure, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Protectiveness, Punching, Rage, Reflection, Regret, Relapsing, Rescue, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence, Shopping, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Swearing, Teasing, Teenagers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triggers, Watching, Weight Issues, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Once again, Sasha finds herself being harassed and bullied by her peers at college. Almost falling into a relapse about her weight and appearance. But this time, Mikasa saves her and decides to confront them on their actions.





	Don't touch her

**Author's Note:**

> the fluffy feels are real with this

Sasha stared at the floor, gripping her bag tightly in her arms so hard she could feel her books digging into her. Her body shaking like a leaf but she refused to cry, not in front of them. She knew they wanted that satisfaction of a reaction from her all too well, but she refused to give them what they wanted whatsoever. She just tried to block it all out.

Her head was bowed, her brown bangs tumbling in front of her face. Gripping her book for comfort, trying to focus on anything else but the situation. Not speaking so much as a word, but it's not like she could even if she wanted to. Somehow all of her courage was gone, replaced with anxiety, fear and panic, trying to think of something to do.

Her day had been going so well up until this point, her morning had gone great, she had gotten good scores on the test and she had planned to go out for ice cream with Mikasa to celebrate. But instead she found herself in this situation, all because of what she was wearing. All because she had a bit of confidence in her femininity today.

She was wearing a peach jeans, a brown vest waist jacket, a white long sleeved blouse and a pair of brown ankle boots on her feet. Her hair tied back into a ponytail which tumbled down her back. Deciding to try wearing something else other than her hoodies, printed T shirt and more boyish attire, just for a bit of a change of pace.

She had been feeling good about herself last weekend and gone out shopping with Mikasa. She had bought this outfit in hopes of looking more like an adult, instead it had getting the wrong kind of attention. While her friends had loved it, complimenting her on her fashion style while making humorous jokes about her being the same, these girls felt the need to belittle her.

"Look, the tomboy is trying to look like a girl now" one teased. So, she was finally trying to fit in with the rest of them, seems she didn't really know her place in the social classes. She was a bottom feeder and a tomboy, she should just stick to being the unfashionable loser she was. Seeing her try to fit in was the most uncomfortable thing she had ever seen.

"Pfft, she looks so stupid, her ass can't even fit into those jeans" Another teased. Fat-asses like her should just stick to hoodies and whatever baggy clothing they could find. Then nobody had to look at them. Maybe if she went on a diet, her ass wouldn't stick out so much. She was surprised her ass wasn't jiggling by this point.

"Fat-ass" another agreed. Why wear something if it didn't suit her? She should have just stuck to men's clothes, then again, they would probably fit her better than the ones she was currently trying to pull off. She was surprised she wasn't straining out of the clothes she wore, she thought the buttons would have been popping by this point.

Sasha gripped her bag trying to remain calm, she remembered how she lost weight before due to the stress. How the avoiding each other had only been traumatic for them both. The whole thing had been very emotionally challenging on them both. Though thank to it their communication with one another had certainly gotten much better.

She didn't want to put Mikasa through something like that again. But it was really hard not to get triggered, when girls like this were reminding her of her insecurities the minute she felt better about herself. Shattering what little confidence she had in herself. Remembering it all made her want to cry, her eyes spiking with tears but she refused to let them fall. Gripping her bag and biting her lip.

"Oh look, piggy's crying" They teased mockingly. Maybe if he kept crying she would lose weight. Besides, the water weight may do her some good considering she looked like she drank shakes all day. They then continued laughing at her in unison as Sasha stood there shaking with glassy eyes. Trying to fight the desire to break down.

She bit her lip so hard she swore she could taste blood, but he ignored it. The books in her bag stabbing her sharply with their pointy ends. But she refused to so much as breath a damn word. She just had to block it out, pretend she was anywhere else, maybe then they would get bored and find something else to do instead.

" _Don't cry, don't cry, don't you fucking cry"_ Sasha told herself. But she was losing strength, she could feel her body trembling and her eyes welling up tears that wanted to spill over. She was slowly losing her own battle to stay strong and just stay calm, as much as she wanted to speak she couldn't. She was losing the strength to do so.

It was then that Mikasa was making her way down the hall. Having been waiting for Sasha so they could go to the newest ice cream place that had opened near their college. They had been talking about it for weeks, Sasha having been the most eager as she wanted to share flavours with Mikasa. As she loved seeing her girlfriend happy, Mikasa agreed.

When Sasha failed to show, she had become worried. As usually Sasha would come bounding up to her and nearly knock her over with an affectionate hug as soon as the bell rang. Though she thought she may just be held back by a teacher, Sasha would have texted her about such a thing had it come up anyway. Causing her to become suspicious.

She was wearing a sleeveless white blouse, red jeans and a pair of brown boots. Now that it was warmer she had started to wear thinner clothes again. Chosen for her especially by Sasha the day they had gone shopping together. She was carrying her book bag over her shoulder, gripping the side so it didn't knock against her in an annoying fashion. Her mind wondering to thoughts of what could be keeping Sasha.

It was then that she saw it, she spotted the group of girls surrounding Sasha like lions would their pray. Pinning Sasha to a locker and grinning wickedly at her and chanting awful things. They were harassing Sasha, her girlfriend. She gripped her bag tightly as memories washed through her mind. Ones she had hoped to forget and yet haunted her like it was yesterday.

She recalled how the last time they had bullied her. Sasha had been too self-conscious for Mikasa to even see her body. Leading Mikasa to have to call her uncle to threaten the parents of the bullies. Using blackmail in order to give Sasha some peace of mind and allow her to at least enjoy her college life in peace until they graduated.

It seemed they still hadn't learnt their lesson, or were too fucking stupid to get the message across. Her black eyes darkened with rage and she gripped her hands tightly into fists so that her knuckles cracked. She was done playing nice, seems she would have to have a word with them herself to get them to back off. They had gone too far, threatening someone she loved to the point they hurt themselves.

She then stormed up to the girls silently, her black eyes cold, empty and angry. Her body practically shaking with rage, taking all of her self-control not to use whatever nearest to her as a weapon. As she got closer to them, she grabbed the lead female harasser by the shoulder surprising her. Before she could confront her, Mikasa slammed her against the locker in a heartbeat.

The girl stiffened upon impact, her body shaking in pain and whimpering under her breath. But she couldn't speak, she was winded by the impact in which she had hit the locker. All but going into a daze, most likely suffering a concussion to which Mikasa couldn't care less. The girl deserved far worse for what she had done.

Mikasa then punched the two other girls in the face, so hard their faces turned red and they whimpered in pain. Cowering like the pathetic pieces of shit that they were. Upon seeing Mikasa, the girls backed off and cowered. Mikasa was infamous for her inhuman strength and terrifying temper. To mess with her was nothing short of a death sentence.

When she was done venting her rage physically, Mikasa loomed over them with a murderous look on her face. A dark aura forming behind her like a cloud, her eyes half lidded as she stared them down coldly as if they were prey. There hadn't been words invented yet to describe how angry she was in that very moment.

Sasha softened upon seeing her girlfriend, quickly moving from the lockers to hide behind her. Seeking comfort after the frightening experience, still shaking and trying not to cry. "Do you know how much I  _hate_ bitches like you" Mikasa growled darkly. Upon hearing her tone the girls cowered in fear. Two of them starting to cry upon realizing the shit they were in.

Did they feel bad now? Did they understand how serious a damage they had done? She rather doubted it so she would remind them of just how serious their actions were. What their words had done to Sasha and just what she had put her through. Lets see after this if they still felt bad about themselves by harassing her like this.

" _Always_ pointing out people's flaws,  _shattering_  self-esteem and  _damaging_  body image" she growled. Not everyone hit puberty early, not everyone looked the same and everyone was different and beautiful in their own way. Just why couldn't they get that into their thick skulls and go find some other form of entertainment?

"I… um" one stammered nervously unable to get the words out. She never thought they would get caught, they had been so careful to prevent anyone Sasha knew from seeing them. She didn't think that Mikasa would ever find out about this. They had made sure of that ever since they had found out they were involved.

Mikasa slowly loomed in closer, then slammed her hand against the lockers so hard the doors rattled. The main girl who antagonized Sasha now trapped in the same position Sasha had just been in. Mikasa beamed a death glare at her, a look of murder on her face in full effect. Looking like she would pull a weapon out of somewhere no problem at any given time. In this state of mind, it would take her uncle to calm her down.

"Sasha almost  _relapsed_ because of you, does that make you  _happy_?" Mikasa snarled. It had taken months for Sasha to get back to her normal state of mind after what had happened that day. Every now and again peering at her body with concern and sadness, causing Mikasa heartbreak to know Sasha had been forced to feel that way. She had always thought she was beautiful, curves and all.

The main girl cowered at hearing her tone, mixed emotions including rage flowing through her. The other two girls whimpered in the background while looking guilty for their actions. Why were they just standing there and not doing anything? They could still get away with this by getting a teacher and making it look like Mikasa had attacked them.

"Sasha is healthy. Her  _curves,_ her  _face_ , her  _body_ are all perfect. She's prettier than you twig bitches ever hope to be. Both inside and out" she replied cruelly, a hint of mockery lingering in her tone. The main girl clicked her teeth defiantly at Mikasa's defense of her. Wanting to respond but couldn't, no words could come out of her mouth. She was too afraid to even move.

Mikasa then gripped her by the collar, yanking her forward so that their faces were inches apart. Her black eyes gleaming with rage and yet empty, null and void of every emotion. "If you  _ever_ come near her again, so much as look at her funny. You'll wind up hurting in places you never thought possible" she warned darkly. Over the years, she had become very good at fighting.

She then slowly released the girl of her grip and backed away, to which the girls fled like the devil (or in this case Mikasa) was on their heels. Nearly crying from the fear of seeing Mikasa serious. They wouldn't touch Mikasa again. Not unless they had a death wish, which she very much doubted they did. She doubted they would be stupid enough to attempt such a thing again.

Mikasa then straightened up and sighed, the curtain of hair removing itself from her face and revealing a calmer but annoyed looking Mikasa. Girls like that made her sick to her stomach. They were so fake and materialistic it hurt. Picking on others because they were different or unpopular. Honestly, they were just wastes of space that the world could easily go without.

People like that were so fucking stupid it hurt, the worst part was they influenced others while giving other girls issues. They were the reason so many other girls hated themselves and fell into depression over their bodies. Yet she was probably the first person to call them up on their bullshit and abuse.

She then softened and turned to Sasha, she still looked timid but had relaxed somewhat. She really needed a breather now, anything to put her in a better mood but she could worry about that later. A worried look came across her face "You ok babe?" she asked gently. If they had so much as touched a hair on her head.

Sasha jumped a little at being addressed as she was still a little in shock. She blushed shyly and nodded in response not wanting to leave her waiting. She was a little shaken up, but was otherwise ok. She was feeling better now thanks to Mikasa. She didn't know what would have happened if she hadn't shown up when she did.

Mikasa then grabbed Sasha suddenly, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Burying her nose in her shoulder, holding her protectively as if she was about to break. She didn't know what she would have done if Sasha had relapsed again. She then raised her head slightly and kissed Sasha on the cheek. She was glad she was ok, after what had happened before, she had been terrified of what would happen should Sasha relapse.

Sasha softened as she felt Mikasa holding her. Knowing she was safe, that it was all over now. She didn't have to worry about those girls bothering her ever again. Because Mikasa was there to protect her. She then slowly wrapped her arms around Mikasa and hugged her back. She didn't know what she would do without her. She truly was the luckiest girl in the world to have her.

 


End file.
